Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{9}{2} \div \dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Explanation: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{1}{7}$ is $ \dfrac{7}{1}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{9}{2} \div \dfrac{1}{7} = - \dfrac{9}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{9}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{1}} = \dfrac{-9 \times 7}{2 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{9}{2} \times \dfrac{7}{1}} = \dfrac{-63}{2} $